1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools with flashlights.
2. Prior Art
An abalone diver must use a tool to pry abalone from rocks on the seafloor. The tool is comprised of an elongated flat blade with a handle. The tip of the blade is required by government regulations to have rounded corners and edges to avoid injuring the abalone in case it is undersized and cannot be harvested. The diver must also carry a flashlight to see the abalone on the dimly lit seafloor. He must hold the abalone tool in one hand and the flashlight in the other hand. Since he has no free hand to grab the abalone when it is dislodged from the rock, he must let go of the tool or flashlight to grab the abalone. After putting the abalone in a container, he must fumble for the tool or flashlight to remove the next abalone. When this process is repeated many times, day after day, the lost productivity can be significant.
Although tools with flashlights are known among the prior art, none is suitable for diving and harvesting abalone. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,138 to Cardan discloses a search probe comprising a flat plate with hinged sections, a clip attached to the handle of the plate with screws, and a flashlight detachably secured in the clip. However, the hinged plate is not rigid enough for prying loose abalone, and the screw attachment of the clip is relatively inconvenient. Also, the clipped-on flashlight might slip out in rough waters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,517 to Adams discloses a barbecue tool comprising a detachable flashlight attached to the handle by straps or latching pins. However, the pressure activated flashlight is prone to inadvertent activation if the tool is handled forcefully or roughly. The flashlight can also shift out of position or even become detached during rough use. Further, the blade of the tool is riveted to the handle, which is relatively labor intensive to assemble.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,142 to Templeton discloses a diving tool comprising a tool tip attached to the front of a translucent handle, and a glow stick received in the tube to provide illumination. However, the light emitted from the glow stick is directed to the sides of the handle, not to the tool tip where it is needed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,621 to Jenkins discloses a knife with a flashlight built into the handle, but the flashlight is arranged to emit light in the opposite direction from the blade, away from where it is needed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,163 to Brill discloses a flashlight with a slot for detachably receiving the handle of a knife. Because the knife is detachable, it is prone to coming loose when handled roughly.
The objectives of the present diving tool with flashlight are:
to provide a blade for prying loose abalone from rocks on the seafloor;
to provide a blade which avoids injuring the abalone;
to provide a flashlight which directs illumination at the tip of the blade;
to provide a flashlight which is easy to operate but difficult to operate inadvertently;
to prevent the blade and flashlight from loosening even during rough handling; and
to have the blade easily assembled with the flashlight.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present diving tool is comprised of a handle, a threaded lens housing positioned at a front end of the handle and offset to a top side, and a slot positioned at the front end of the handle and offset to a lower side. A battery compartment in the handle behind the lens housing is arranged for receiving a battery. The lens housing is arranged to either activate or deactivate a lamp therein when rotated in opposite directions. An elongated blade is received in the slot of the handle for prying abalone from rocks. The tip of the blade has rounded comers and edges to avoid injuring the abalone. The inner end of the blade has notches on opposite sides which mate with bumps on the sides of the slot to secure the blade.